Luna's Love
Luna's Love is movie idea crossover film for Aristocat Universe. Cast: * Duchess * Lulu Caty * Rover Dangerfield * Alvin Seville * Simon Seville * Theodore Seville * Kimba * Bambi * Thumper * Flower * Bucky * Pauley * Professor Nimnul - who gets poison to tricked Artemis' transform * Uncle Harry - who gets poison to tricked Artemis' transform * Luna * Inuyasha (Artemis' Form) * Artemis * Queen Hera * Queen Mimi * Queen Susu * Simba * Nala * The Great Prince * Zazu * Friend Owl * Timon * Pumbaa * Marie * Nyan * Diana * Toulouse * Berlioz * Treasure * Luna's Jigglypuff * Nyan's Pichu * Artemis' Chikorita * Treasure's Fennekin * Ash Ketchum * Misty * Emmy * Max * Ord * Cassie * Zak and Wheezie * Dave Seville * Aphrodite * Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon * Ash Ketchum * Misty * Brock * Ami Mizuno * Minako Aino * Officer Jenny * Kitty Katswell * Lulu's Braixen * Lulu's Espeon * Luna's Eevee * Luna's Riolu * Ikuko Tsukino * Kenji Tsukino * Shingo Tsukino * Shanpon (similar of Shampoo; Cat Form) * Shizuka (similar of Momoko; Cat Form) * Dorothy (similar of Yuri; Cat Form) * Kasumi (similar of Hinagiku; Cat Form) * Big Cat * Big Cat's Dragonite * Mimi's Chansey * Mimi's Wigglytuff * Shizuka's Lopunny * Dorothy's Gardevoir * Kasumi's Jynx * Eddie * Count * Mugsy * Bruno * Champ * Sparky * Alley Cats (from Sailor Moon, Ranma 1/2, Nyan Koi!, Uruesei Yatsura) * Alley Cats' Pokemon * Apollo (Artemis' biological mother) Scene: # Luna's Love part 1 - Opening / Cats Attack / Queen Susu to the Rescue # Luna's Love part 2 - Artemis Got Kidnapped by NIMH # Luna's Love part 3 - Neo-Queen Serenity and Brisby's Conversation # Luna's Love part 4 - Human Artemis Attacks # Luna's Love part 5 - Mail from Cat Palace # Luna's Love part 6 - Party in Cat Palace # Luna's Love part 7 - Luna and Lulu's Argument / Luna Run Away # Luna's Love part 8 - Luna in Pokemon's Forest / "Secret of My Heart" # Luna's Love part 9 - Aphrodite's Conversation about NIMH # Luna's Love part 10 - Luna Meets Cleffa / Beedrills Attack # Luna's Love part 11 - Luna Meets Human Artemis / "At the Beginning" # Luna's Love part 12 - Duchess and her Gang Find Them # Luna's Love part 13 - Clefairy the Extraterrestrial Pokémon / Jigglypuff vs. Clefairies # Luna's Love part 14 - Spike the Bully Dragon / Spike Attacks Lulu # Luna's Love part 15 - Luna and Human Artemis' Argument # Luna's Love part 16 - Luna's Crying / "Someone's Waiting for You" # Luna's Love part 17 - Luna Captured by Fat Cat / Duchess and Artemis Follow Her # Luna's Love part 18 - NIMH is Professor Nimnul / Emmy and Max's Trail # Luna's Love part 19 - Lulu and her Gang vs. Fat Cat Robot / Artemis's Kill # Luna's Love part 20 - Luna's Anger / Clefairies' Stolen # Luna's Love part 21 - Artemis' Death / Artemis Turn Back / Goodbye, Cleffa # Luna's Love part 22 - Party in Cat Palace # Luna's Love part 23 - End Credits Gallery: